


Flos Artificialis

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creative liberties up ahead, I might of broken the fourth wall a little in the end.., I still cant put pictures in my works.., Oh– no.8 and no.11 of the harbingers also hate each other here, Spoilers, Venti tells a tale like a bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: It has been perhaps a year since Shion found himself stranded in Tevyat. Soon after the anniversary of him discovering Paimon in the lake, a mysterious being calling himself the Herrscher Of Darkness appears claiming he has heavenly orders to destroy Tevyat. After his first encounter with them, Shion starts to hear the cries of a boy.That.. was when he realized that he KNEW the Herrscher Of Darkness.. and he admittedly wanted to save them.
Kudos: 3





	Flos Artificialis

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is based off of Plastic Flower, from ABCDEnding, but I went wildly off course with plot up until AFTER the massive fight.
> 
> —SPOILERS FOR EVERYTHING ARE AHEAD... and heck, I even spoiled the story of a music album.. but the story's "second half" is written by me for the story. Still.... SPOILERS.—
> 
> Why is spoilers not an archive warning?
> 
> (I'm also trying to embed a picture for the first time...)

  
  
  
  
As the dust of the ambush settled, Shion huffed a sigh and sat down on the dirt path. "Lumine.. given you've worked with the Abyss Order.. do you know any Mages or Heralds who'd heard of a Herrscher Of Darkness?" The blond looked to his twin after finishing, and watched her shake her head in confusion. "No. If I asked any of them, they'd just say they'd never heard of a god like that."  
  
"Huh..." As Shion got up and put away his weapon, he noticed a strange pain in his mind. Raising a hand to what seemed to be the focal point, he stumbled a little. "Brother, are you alright?" Lumine asked, concerned. "I can hear crying.. a boy crying.. could he be suffering..?" Paimon appeared soon after, and put their hands on their hips. "Paimon thinks nothing of the sort is in the area.. how can you hear such a thing?"  
  
"No idea.. but it hurts to hear it.. ah, it's gone with the migrane.." the blond sighed, and the twins left the site of the battle.  
  
They arrived in Mondstadt, and immediately went to the Knights Of Favonius' HQ. When they entered Jean's office, they noticed an assortment of familiar faces there— some of foes and others of friends. "What's No.11 and No.8 of the Harbingers doing here?" Lumine sighed. Childe facepalmed right after. "And this is when I say it again: I quit the Fatui."  
  
"I still can't believe you betrayed the Tsaritsa like this.." Signora huffed, and Nigguang waved her hand to get the two Snezyans to drop their argument. "To change the topic.. the Milileth of Liyue reported getting a threat from this alleged Herrscher Of Darkness that he was going to burn the Harbor to the ground. I trust the Knights received a similar threat?" The Grandmaster nodded, taking out an envelope.  
  
"Shockingly, I believe our enemy gave it to me personally. Yet in the letter, he says he is to destroy Mondstadt on the same day as Liyue. Therefore, we must split our forces evenly to even secure the chance of the cities surviving." Jean replied, and she looked directly at Kaeya and Diluc when she said the second part. Childe then sighed. "It's safe to assume all of the nations are running the risk of losing their entire population to him.. and potentially then some, too. He.. he told me he wasn't just going to destroy the cities.."  
  
"Then.. what is the Herrscher truly after, then?" Diluc voiced the question that everyone had. "He is to destroy the entire world. This isn't a matter of stopping an otherworldly invasion— we have to SAVE the world." Right when Childe finished, Shion found his hand at his head again and let out a pained gasp. "Are you alright, Shion?" Zhongli asked. "I'm able to hear the crying again.."  
  
Paimon then decided now was the best time to pipe up. "Oh, Paimon thinks it's the boy Shion heard after he scared away the Herrscher with his sister!" Venti then gave the pixe a cautious look. "Paimon, you should lower your voice a little.. Shion looks like he's have a bad migrane.." The bard sighed. "It's even louder and desperate now.. agh.. we have to do something to save them..!"  
  
"This is the second time you've mentioned something like this.. how come I can't hear them?" Lumine sighed, though everyone knew she was concerned about her brother. "Now for the important question— Signora, do you have Barbatos's Gnosis?" She nodded, and the train of conversation suddenly began spiraling into a massive argument between Fatui and former Fatui. Both Archons, Paimon, and Lumine all looked to Shion, who seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable. Eventually, the two's arguing got to the point he finally snapped, and he slammed his fists on the table while screaming at the fighting Harbingers to shut up.  
  
That promptly got them to stop. Right after, Signora handed Venti his Gnosis back. Shion sat back down in the chair that Kaeya got sometime before the argument, and pressed his hands to his temples. "So," he huffed, but out of the mental pain he was being subjected to. "We're going to have every able-bodied person in each of the cities take up arms?" The others quietly showed agreement, mainly because they didn't want to make Shion's migrane any worse.  
  
"Lumine," Shion huffed again, from his discomfort. "can you convince the Mages to rally Hilichurl camps to help? We can't leave children without their families." Lumine nodded, and left to rally the Abyss Order. "All we need to do now.. is wait for the day." Jean sighed, her voice reflecting her unease.  
  
As the day ticked closer and closer, everyone noticed that the amount of suffering Shion seemed to be going through only worsened as the day of Tevyat's last stand approached. As the battle was upon them, Shion and Lumine saw the black stars of the unknown god manifest, and out came the person behind most of the chaos in Tevyat. "When faced with doom.. this is what it takes to get the nations and races to finally stand as one? How depressing. Even though this futile attempt is adorable, it'll be for naught. Lay down your blades, and perhaps I will tell my Herrscher to hold his fire."  
  
"So you're the one who made him cry...!" Shion growled through gritted teeth, fighting back the sickness that came from his migrane. "So you can hear the boy's weeping? Hm.. it is curious.. but I doubt it will save you." The Herrscher Of Darkness then appeared beside the god, and bowed his head. "My Lord, what is your verdict on this world?"  
  
She gave a spine-chilling smile, and turned to the Herrscher. "You may purge this world. Make them know your pain.. your rage, hate, disgust, despair.. teach them what it truly means to live in secular darkness!" The malevolent deity vanished, and the Herrscher's eyes gleamed an unnatural violet. "Teach them.. my despair..." Shion flinched, and covered his mouth as he felt a wave of nausea come over him. "I'm going to confront him.. make sure his forces can't enter the city, Lumine.."  
  
Before his sister and Paimon could protest, they noticed the shadows were turning into monsters. The Hilichirl forces were already attacking them, but they were dying en masse as reality seemingly tore apart. "It truly is the end of the world.." Lumine whispered, before falling to her knees in despair. "Hey, Paimon remembers what Shion told us! We gotta protect the city!" "It's no use.. we lost before this even began.."  
  
Paimon was about to argue back, but then noticed all of the commanders had been put in a similar haze. Diluc couldn't see past his malice and was attacking anything that moved— and Kaeya was also doing the same. Jean and Childe lost the will to fight, and the main forces all were too terrified to do anything as they were slowly disintegrating into nothingness. "Everything is crumbling at the seams.."  
  
Pushing past the rifts that threatened to tear him apart, Shion moved closer and closer to the source of the crying that had thrust its suffering upon him. He suddenly began getting memories as his sprint slowed to a trudge in black ink, and it almost overwhelmed him. "Just what is this place...?" He wheezed, barely able to make out what looked like pillars and archways in his blurring vision. A figure appeared before the Traveller, and frowned when they saw him. With some of his vision's clarity returning, he recognized with horror at who was before him.  
  
"Kaito.. you.. you were the one who was crying..? Who was crying for help....? For freedom..?" The Herrscher's face was emotionless, and his eyes betrayed no hints either. "I know the pain you've been going through.. it must've been terrible being trapped like this.." Shion felt his body sinking in the sludge, but he tried to continue. "If you won't respond... just.. please..."  
  
" _Please let me sing, for your sake!_ "  
  
Even though he was starting to lose feeling in his legs and hands, he reached out of the sticky tar and found he had gotten ahold of a pillar. Heaving himself out of the substance, he stood to the best of his ability. He looked in the Herrscher's eyes, and realized he could see the hazy conflict in them.  
  
That is then when he realized the memories were.. his own. Hell, he'd never actually been a 'he' to start. Though.. with those memories... _she_ knew that singing to free the Herrscher was going to give up her own heart to replace his blackened one. " _"koko ni wa yami shikaari wa shinai, to" With a sigh, you fold in on yourself. Within the black tar of the void, my song blooms into a brilliant flower within the poisoned heart.. "yogoreta mizu wa moto ni modorana ito" Yet I've lapped up this water to create the flower of hope here._  
  
 _Please look upon me, for I have looked up to you before, as I wish to rescue you!_ "  
  
Out on the field, the rifts tearing apart the world somehow started closing. Anyone who'd vanished had come back, and the monsters were fading away. "Hey! Lumine! Paimon sees that the monsters are going away!" Lumine slowly looked up, and noticed that the sky was starting to turn blue again. "His power is weakening.. Just what was I doing, not fighting!?" Taking out her sword with a burst of hope and courage, she called out a rallying shout that renewed the forces' strength. She could faintly hear a familiar, fast paced song, and let it guide her in the coming fight. " _ima made ubawarete tabun wa, torimodosu made sa!_ "  
  
As Paimon heard Lumine's song, they also realized all of the others were also singing as well— heck, Sucrose was too, in spite of her inability to talk with people normally! Perhaps things were turning around, after all!  
  
  
In the depths of the Herrscher's void, Shion exclaimed the last line he could remember from the song that changed them for the better. " _This is no lie, reach out and take ahold of my light!_ " The fuzzy feeling in their limbs finally spread to the rest of their body, and they fell into the tar as their consciousness began to vanish. Soon.. they would cease to exist— their heart now being the replacement for the soul they'd wanted to rescue.  
  
 _Thank you...._  
  
As the boy's voice echoed in the crumbling remains of their mind, the Traveler sent one last message— to those who they'd impacted. An apology.. for vanishing so suddenly.  
  
  
Around the entirety of Tevyat, a resounding clap of energy dispersed any last remains of the shadow monsters and reality-tearing rifts. Albeit at a high cost... the world was saved. Some of the Abyss Mages were surprised, and the Fatui soldiers mixed with the civilians were all making victory hollers for overcoming fate. Meanwhile, the people who'd lead the resistance all realized something important.  
  
Shion had made a massive sacrifice to save everyone— the Herrscher being included in the list. It came at the cost of their life, and existence, to protect something of which wasn't truly theirs. "My brother.. he died to protect us.." Lumine whispered, right after finding her brother's Sword Of Descention driven into the ground where he'd stepped last. Taking ahold of the blade, she removed it from the ash-colored dirt surrounding it and realized a strange power was flowing through the blade— but it was nothing like the power the Festering Desire held.  
  
"His sword's.. different now.." She mumbled, and Paimon was looking around. "Paimon knows everyone's sad.. Paimon's sad too.. Fisherman's Toast isn't going to taste the same without Shion around." The pixe actually sighed for once, and the two Archons took the blade. "I will keep the sword in my possession, for now. Lumine.. I'm sorry for your loss." Zhongli spoke in his most soft voice, gently resting a hand on Lumine's shoulder. "Leading the Abyss against humanity was a mistake.. was he foiling my old plans because he was trying to save me too..?"

~

Soon after, Diluc noticed a man looking not too different than the Herrscher Of Darkness had appeared in the Whispering Woods. He seemed to be mostly without memory, but he did remember his name: Kaito. Around a week after Kaito was found by the Darknight Hero, he discovered he could use a sword quite well in spite of not recalling any training. He reached out to Lumine, Paimon, and Zhongli on the matter, and they all met at the Dawn Winery. Zhongli had decided to bring Shion's sword with him, and they all were met with a surprise when Kaito seemingly recognized the blade.  
  
"Well.. If you have a vague memory of the Sword Of Descention, then there's one last thing we need to test." Zhongli mused. "Diluc, I heard that my brother once helped you handle one of my old plots because you used an elemental extract to call a horde of slimes to keep the Knights busy. I just so happen to have a few flame flower stamens, so could we create an elemental extract of them so we don't need to search for astray Abyss Mages?"  
  
"I can do that.." Diluc hummed, and took the three stamens to create the extract. After perhaps a minute, he came back with three vials of it. "So, Zhongli.. I'm guessing you want to see how Kaito will use the Sword Of Descention?" The Archon nodded, and they went into the forest to set the bait. Like what they had expected, a horde of slimes appeared due to the energy. Kaito took the Traveler's sword from Zhongli, and started battling the monsters. Something looked familiar about the way he fought, though— maybe a little too familiar for Lumine and Paimon.  
  
"The abilities..." Lumine trailed off, right after the last slime was dispatched. "Paimon thinks he's copying the Traveler... I'm giving him a bad-sounding nickname because Paimon doesn't like that!" The others all looked at the pixe with slightly exasperated looks, meanwhile the person who'd upset them was confused. "From now on... you'll be the Traveler's Echo!"  
  
"To be honest..." Kaito began, in response. "It doesn't sound too bad. After all... I could be echoing them without even knowing it. It kind of fits." Paimon then pouted, managing to get a small amused smile out of their companion. "Paimon's really starting to not like you! It's supposed to be bad! Ugly! Not fitting!"  
  
Kaito only laughed at Paimon's complaints, getting the pixe even more angry. "Paimon, I think you really should just stop with the nicknames.. but you can still call me Echo if it helps."  
  
Paimon then cut herself off, noticing something funny in the way Kaito addressed them. "Ah— Paimon thinks you sounded a lot like the Traveler just a moment ago.. Echo, you really are a mystery..." Zhongli sighed, finding he now needed to check something else. "If Kaito's able to use the elements in the same fashion as Lumine and her brother.. then we need to see his Constellation. Maybe it could answer some of the mysteries about him.."  
  
"So, you'll need me to contact Mona? She's wallowing in debt anyway.. I guess I can also pay her for her services and helping us solve this mystery." Diluc sighed, and the group began leaving the forest. A week later, Mona arrived with her tools and did a reading of Kaito's Constellation.  
  
"Hm.. it's nothing like any Constellation I've seen.. not even.. Shion's.. really was like this. It's shaped like a flower, with a few extra stars being its fallen petal on the side. It takes on a similar shape to Ganyu's, but the message it conveys is entirely different." Mona explained, puzzled by the lines making up the image of a silver lotus. "His stars seem to also align in such a way that makes him similar to a being not of this world— but they also don't match Lumine's. Perhaps it means his stars align in this way because he never came from Lumine's world, or Tevyat?"  
  
Kaito didn't understand the terminology being used, but from the description of the Constellation he just knew it wasn't normal. "If it's new.. then won't we need to name it?" Diluc inquired, and Zhongli seemed to agree with him. "Well, yes.. I feel it should be named _Flos Artificialis_. It'd only make sense, given of the similarities Kaito bears with the Traveler."  
  
Later that day, Kaito found Venti in the courtyard of Mondstadt's Cathedral singing about a warrior who'd given up his heart to save someone close to them. "As the war that caused the skies and earth alike to tremble had raged on, the hero who bore the sword of hope approached the malevolent goddess's arbiter and pleaded with them to save a world of which they could never call home.  
  
The arbiter had shut his tome, with eyes and a heart that lacked feeling. The hero, who had found they had been slowly sinking towards the Abyss, then cried out to the arbiter in an attempt to reach them. _"Let me sing,"_ he called, _"for your sake!"_ And, for a moment so fleeting... the arbiter's eyes betrayed conflict..."  
  
Kaito found the words of the story familiar, and he joined the crowd to hear the epic being retold. Venti continued his tale, plucking out a simple pattern of notes to accompany his tale. "As the hero's words swept across the quivering sky, the souls that he had touched through his lessons felt their hope return. With many songs ranging in as many languages imaginable, they spun tales of which they had never heard as they pushed back the arbiter's destruction. When the hero finished his song, he had fallen back into the Abyss.. for his heart had become the arbiter's. And as such, the hero who bore the sword of hope would soon be no more.  
  
With his final moments, he imparted a message to all he had touched; an apology for being unable to watch the sunrise they had saved. When the skies and earth calmed, and the dust settled.. the war was over. All creatures from every walk of life— from the lowest Hilichirl to the highest of Archons who had fought.. they all realized they had lived. The hero's sister, in spite of the festive mood, knew that her brother was gone.  
  
The hero's sword cannot be wielded by anyone, nor will it accept a mere swordsman as its master. Only the man who bears the heart of its previous master can use it; and perhaps he might be among this very crowd.." Kaito felt a little uncomfortable, namely because he felt that the bard was referring to him. "Or perhaps he might be elsewhere. This tale, the tale I have shared with you all, all had happened. Perhaps it was a week ago? Or perhaps an eon? The only thing that is certian, though.. is that the hero protected something from the good of his heart."  
  
The crowd, tipped Venti for his storytelling, and then left soon after. "Ah, I don't think I've seen you before. Perhaps you've been staying at Master Diluc's place?" Kaito nodded, not sure as to what else he could've responded with. "I know this might be a bit odd.. but do you have any stories related to the epic you were telling?"  
  
Venti nodded, and he readied his lyre again. "Why yes, I do. It's actually a story the hero had heard from his world.. and he told it to a friend of mine. I'll gladly recount it.. but I must start from the very beginning." Kaito found his attention pulled in, as Venti started his tale.  
  
"In a world of a past future, there was a boy. The boy could've been alone, but he also wasn't entirely lonely. He lived in a garden draped in white, with a single silver lotus as his companion.  
  
Now, the flower never left his side by withering or wilting; its existence was still and unchanging, and quite beautiful. Though it was the boy's only companion, it had gone unnamed for an unspoken amount of time. Even though the lotus lacked a name, it didn't go unloved— for the boy loved the flower very much.  
  
Yet, their companionship lacked something most don't: The lotus did not love him back. The reason for this was simple: it was made of crystals, and could not feel. But if it had bemoaned this, the boy would say it didn't matter, as he could love for both of them.  
  
Yet as the future became present, present to past, the lotus wasn't the only thing that failed to change: the boy remained exactly the same as well. Alone together in such a way, a new entity— Doubt— crept into the garden. Doubt began to grow and change, and it split and became Fear and Sorrow. Unlike the silver lotus, these beings loomed over the boy, plaguing every second of his thoughts. _"Still,"_ the boy wondered, _"it must be here."_ For how could something exist inside of him.. if he was crystal too?  
  
The boy wanted to sing of love, yet the empty space of where a Heart should've been told him he couldn't feel such a thing. He quietly told the lotus what he always had, but without a response.. Fear and Sorrow had only grown in power. One day, as he had pondered too much of himself, he voiced a wish: even if false, he wished to feel love again, as he always had believed as such.  
  
Two beings, one a god and the other a mute fairy, then entered the garden. The god claimed they could fulfill the boy's wish, but something about their cold tone made the boy reconsider their bargain. Meanwhile, the silent fairy wrote on the boy's palm this: _"I can grant your wish, and I will give you my tales and feelings. With your voice, you can tell the world how we feel. This will also teach you of love, so you may sing it."_   
  
The boy, amazed by the fairy's sincerity, agreed much to the god's disdain. _"Oh, I would want nothing more!"_ He exclaimed to the fairy, but she took his palm and wrote again.   
  
_"But there is an unfortunate snag. If you sing for me, tell the world my love for me....... you'll die. Us both, unlike the god, are like the silver lotus. If we receive love, we will grow and blossom. Yet, you are more similar to it than I, for without 'love' you are still and unchanging, and fail to 'exist'. And so, if I share with you my Heart and all of the tales within it, you will bloom into a magnificent Lotus of your own. Yet.. once the song ends, you shall wilt, cease to be, and wait for the next Heart to connect with to break your silence._  
  
 _There are many faries like me, but our Hearts are different. You will bloom differently each time, adapting to the Heart's perception. We could recognize you from another fairytale, but you will never recognize yourself again._  
  
 _Knowing this.. will you accept my deal? Such a cruel price.. for one song?"_  
  
The boy took the fairy's hands again, and the god chose to leave them be in the garden. With a sigh, the boy spoke. _"If it is for 'love'.. if it is for you.. it is everything I could possibly want."_ Venti started playing out a series of notes on his lyre, and hummed along.  
  
"Now, to pick up where it leaves off," The bard began again. " _boku ni niwa ni wa hana ga hitotsu, kirei de senkofueki no zouka..._ " Oddly enough, the foreign words of the familiar language sounded natural to Venti, as he continued to play and sing along— even getting himself a few extra audience members. When Venti finished his performance, Kaito noticed he had an odd heavy feeling in his chest. "There is another part to the story, Kaito.." Venti began, getting Kaito's attention back from the blunette's thoughts. "But it would be best if I told it in private. It's.. not the best of my works, and I don't want my audience to hear such a dark take on a mystical tale."  
  
A few hours later, Venti visited Kaito at the Dawn Winery. "So, what is the second half of the story?" Kaito wondered, though the heavy feeling of odd sadness still didn't leave him since he'd heard the first half. "Ah, well.." Venti trailed off, and he sat on a stool near the blunette's bed. "It would be best if you took a seat." Kaito sat down on his bed, and Venti started with his lyre nowhere in sight.   
  
"The boy, now a man, made contact with many Hearts, and he had grown used to saying _"It's nice to meet you"_ and _"Farewell"_ every time he connected to a new Heart. One day, he was roused from non-existence, and he was about to greet the person who woke him before realizing they were the god of whom he'd turned down the offer of. _"You lack recollection of who you are, yet you remember me?"_ The man frowned, confused. He never truly remembered meeting them— but he still knew who they were. _"It matters not if you remember or not; you will become my Herrscher."_ Before the man could ask about the meaning of the god's words, a noise ever so awful attacked him. He couldn't resist its discord, and fell into a prison disguised as a black garden.  
  
He wandered his prison, but the more he explored, the more he began to hurt. He had began forgetting the emotions that let him sing, as they had been corrupted by the god's very own Heart. His pain grew so much, that he could hardly even bear it. He cried, howled, weeped, screamed, to call for help. None came, no matter how much he struggled. Like in the white garden that was once his home, an entity entered the prison. The entity was named Despair, and it was a cruel beast. It taunted the man, tortured him, ridiculed him more than the physical pain he felt.  
  
Thorned rose vines ensnared the man, furthering his suffering. He had found a way to remove the pain, yet he unknowingly inflicted his wounds on another as he cried. His once-beating crystal heart, which once was also a prism reflecting the colors of emotion, had been stained black by his prison and suffering. It only was when a brave soul gave up their heart.. could he be freed from the god's prison."  
  
As Venti finished his story, he noticed Kaito was holding a hand over his chest. "Both that story, and its other half.. I had felt sad after hearing them. I didn't know why after the first half.. but I might know now." Venti only followed along with Kaito's revelation, not sure as to what the blunette meant. "I think.. I could've been the boy in those stories.. so perhaps the reason I'm so much like the Traveler is because.. I have her Heart." Venti merely showed confusion at Kaito's words, and the blunette sighed. "It's just.. something I can't describe. It's like my feelings aren't truly mine, but they were given to me by someone."  
  
"Oh." Venti hummed. Both the blunette and the bard looked to the window, and noticed a comet fall from the skies. "Hm?"  
  
They both went to investigate, and found what looked like a person wearing an Abyss Mage's outfit was lying in the crater. "Ow, what a rough landing.. maybe I should've been a little more careful—" Kaito locked eyes with the Mage, and recognized something familiar in her eyes. "Oh, you must be Kaito, right?" He nodded. "Do you have a name?" The mage paused for a second, needing a moment to think. "Mahoustar," she replied. "But Mahou works too."  
  
Kaito then wondered something. Could the familiar look in her eyes... mean she was the true owner of his Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork isn't mine, and it's the official cover for Plastic Flower. There also was some art I have downloaded of a human cryo abyss mage, but the photo is too big to put in the story.
> 
> All songs mentioned!
> 
> City Lights (Fuyuki) - Albedo  
> Greenlights Serenade (Omoi) - Sucrose  
> Teo (Omoi) - Lumine  
> Blue Lotus (collective) - Traveler [or Shion]  
> Senbonzakura (Kurosa-P)/Plastic Flower (Fuyuki) - Venti  
> Ghost Rule (DECO*27) - Diluc  
> Streaming Heart (DECO*27) - Kaeya  
> Hibana (DECO*27) - Childe
> 
> ~bonus!~
> 
> Ai Yuu Rei (Heartbreaker) - Mahou and Kaito  
> \- -  
> Zhongli and Nigguang don't have songs, since I cannot come up with any as of now. I'm taking recommendations, just make sure they fit the character's personality.  
> \- -
> 
> Kaito's Constellation abilities would be similar to the Traveler's, but his Constellation's design is based off of the MC holding a flower, with the flower itself being the Constellation. Its name is "Artificial Flower" when translated.
> 
> Kaito's Elemental Burst (or Trigger as I like to call them) is an AoE attack that picks up enemies near him and inflicts them with the matching element he is aligned to. Depending on the element, it functions differently at the end of the animation! (I.E. Anemo creates a wind current, Pyro creates a warming field, etc.) Its icon is a crystalline heart with a flower sprout inside.


End file.
